


Four seasons in a year

by JenJo



Series: Clintasha Week 2016 part 2 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, F/M, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at what the seasons mean to Clint and Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four seasons in a year

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week Day 5: Seasons.  
> Day 4 is coming, just hit a roadblock while writing it.  
> Enjoy :)

  
  
Summer.  
Clint Barton first met Natasha Romanoff in the Summer.  
Her first smile had come at the end, under the shade of an Oak tree. The smile had been in response to one of Clint’s terrible jokes.  
Natasha always loved his jokes, the reminder of happy memories.  
  
Autumn.  
Natasha’s favourite picture of Clint was taken in the Autumn a year after they first met.  
His eyes were closed, crinkled with laughter. A gust of wind had caused a pile of leaves to land on his head. His tongue was poked out.  
Yes, he waited for the photo to be taken. Yes, it was staged.  
It was still her favourite.  
  
Winter.  
Clint would always remember the weekend that they spent in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, snowed in, the middle of Winter, cut off from the outside world.   
He could tell you every word spoken and signed between them in that cold, unheated, cabin.  
But he won’t.  
Some stories aren’t for telling.  
  
Spring.  
Hawkeye first met the Black Widow at the beginning of the Spring, across the room at a bar.  
He watched her work her way through the room, setting about an unknown objective.  
He stepped in at the best moment, interrupting her plan and encouraging her to chase after him.  
It would be the Black Widow’s final Spring without her Hawk by her side, though she didn’t know it then.  
  
Ask them what their favourite season is, and Clint will tell you Summer, with a smile on his face.  
Natasha would answer Autumn, and for the briefest moment, you could see the echo of Clint’s face in that picture on her face.


End file.
